1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to aquatic exercise system cooperatively structured to be worn or otherwise used by an individual while performing exercises or other movements within a body of water and a method of aquatic exercise utilizing the same. In particular, the exercise system of the present invention comprises one or more sleeves, each comprising one or more fins structured and disposed to create or increase water resistance and force regardless of the direction of movement through the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water exercise and training is widely recognized by medical professionals as a healthy and effective way to exercise, train, and rehabilitate injuries. Specifically, the water provides a certain amount of low-impact resistance and support, allowing individuals to increase muscle strength, cardiovascular stamina, etc., without applying unnecessary negative strain on the individual's joints, muscles, bones and connective tissue.
Accordingly, aquatic-based exercise is increasing in popularity and there is a demand for effective aquatic exercise and resistance gear. In particular, many types of aquatic gear are bulky, uncomfortable, awkward, and limit the range of mobility and flexibility of the user thereof. In addition, certain equipment creates increased resistance at or near the outermost extremity portions, such as near the user's fingertips or hands, creating a large amount of negative strain on the user's wrists, ankles, and other joints and muscles. Furthermore, certain aquatic equipment is structured to provide water resistance only when the user moves his or her hands through the water in a single direction or a limited number of directions and movements.
As such, there is a need for aquatic exercise and resistance equipment that reduces negative strain on the user's wrists, ankles, and other joints and muscles, while also increasing water resistance in a 360 degree fashion and regardless of which direction or orientation the user moves his or her extremities thought the water.